1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive effect oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetoresistive effect oscillator is an oscillator utilizing precession of magnetization in a magnetic layer of a magnetoresistive effect element, the precession being generated upon application of a current to the magnetoresistive effect element. In such an oscillator, a resistance value of the magnetoresistive effect element is changed at a high frequency due to the precession of magnetization in the magnetic layer of the magnetoresistive effect element, thereby causing the magnetoresistive effect element to oscillate. In recent years, studies on the magnetoresistive effect oscillator have been conducted intensively. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-519760 discloses an operation method of operating a magnetoresistive effect oscillator at a low current density not higher than the critical current density for oscillation.